


She Is Poetry

by DecayingInRed, Jazzitup86



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Gore, Mental Abuse, Sibling Incest, The fire never happened, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzitup86/pseuds/Jazzitup86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruben Victoriano is on the verge of his wedding day, arranged by his father. The young man can't fathom marrying the woman when his heart is already occupied with love for his sister. The plot thickens as Ruben and Laura blur the lines between the love of siblings and possibly a forbidden romance. </p><p>Don't read if incest makes you uncomfortable. While it may actually not go there, it is heavily implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Poetry

She Is Poetry - Celebration

 

Hundreds of faces blurred together underneath the dim light of the elaborate chandelier of the grand ballroom. Joyous laughter floated amongst the friendly chatter, becoming a dull vibration against the tall walls. Ruben watched will numbed attention, his lips stained red from the expensive Merlot sloshing in the crystal wine glance held between his fingers. The wine helped dull his thoughts, allowing him to smile briefly at the people passing before him, offering their words of congratulations. It was suppose to be a grand celebration regarding his recent engagement to the fair young lady his father had arranged for him a year ago. 

However, Ruben couldn’t seem to partake in the celebration. Even as he watched his wife to be weave in and out of the crowd, her dark brown hair tied around her head like a crown. She was a striking creature, sharp minded and delicate. Ruben was sure he was the pine of jealousy from many men in the great ballroom that night as her smile captured them with her sincerity. Yet his cool blue eyes unfocused, the crowd becoming a blur and the elegant ivory dress she wore disappeared into the waves of people. He couldn't stand the noise any longer, needing to disconnect himself further from the celebration he left the sparkling lights of the chandelier behind. 

The dark halls of the mansion were as familiar to him as his childhood memories. He ran his fingers against the elaborate walls, feeling the bumps of the old wallpaper beneath the finger tips; his mind recalled a more innocent time. He could remember running down these halls, laughing and hiding as he was chased by her. Never had there been any fear in these passageways, only a child’s innocence. Pushing through the fading images he came to the balcony overlooking the gardens. The warm air of the summer brushing across his pale features, reminding him that the only thing that was cold was his own heart. 

Blue eyes closed, letting the warmth of the night and the wine spread through his aching chest and course through his body. How had things come to this? How had he found himself in the Victoriano Mansion celebrating his own impending engagement with a woman he could not love? It was no fault of her own, no, the fault laid completely with him. Part of him felt a twist of guilt toward the young woman, to be doomed to a loveless marriage to a man who walked the thin line of normality and insanity. The guilt vanished quickly, replaced by the numbness he had felt the entire evening. It was simpler to evade his emotions then to confront them. Regret, longing, desire...they meant little to him. Goals were not accomplished through following one’s heart. No, goals were accomplished through hard work, sacrifice. If the Victoriano family knew anything, they knew the meaning of sacrifice. 

“There you are.” A chill ran deep through his chest at the familiar sing-song voice which called from behind him. He held onto the glass of wine tighter, not trusting himself to turn around to face that angelic creature. “Father is looking for you.”

“Of course he is.” The words came out bitter, sharp, unintentionally alarming the woman who paused in coming closer. He cursed under his breath, the last thing he would ever want to do would to take his frustrations out on her. No, she was his only sanity in this world, his only anchor. “Forgive me, I’m just tired.” 

She was next to him in the following moment, her presence so warm it made the summer night cold in comparison. He risked a glance to see her, his heart clenching in his chest as she peered at him with a soft smile. A smile meant only for him, to comfort him, to assure him everything would be alright. A smile he had grown up with, had come to depend upon and feed upon. The smile that light up his world, dulling the aches of his mind and his unquenchable hunger for more. Her pale blue eyes darted across his features, reading past the mask he adorned for the world, past the man he pretended to be. 

“You do look tired. Perhaps you shouldn’t drink any more?” She offered, knowing that the wine was not to blame for his current state. It was easier to blame the wine then to address the painfully obvious truth. His eyes did not leave hers as he let the silence between them sit, letting her feel uncomfortable enough to avert her gaze. 

“Perhaps.” He finally responded, turning away as he brought the crystal glass to his lips to sip the earthy red liquid. Silence crept between them but she didn’t leave him, she stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder as they both refused to proceed with the polite conversation. 

Laura, just the name alone could bring a smile to his usual stoic features. Her laugh could brighten any day and her touch could send chills down his spine or butterflies to his stomach. They had always been close, before he could remember. She had always been there, to guide and nurture him. Her presence had always been more than a sister, though at first it had been motherly. Protecting him against the harshness of the reality they lived in. She kept his child-like innocence intact for as long as she could. The first time their father had raised a hand to Ruben she had been there to pick him back up. She was strong yet gentle, teaching him how to appear normal despite his oddities. If it not for her, Ruben was sure he would have given into the madness years ago.

Ruben pressed his lips together in a thin line, watching the red wine slosh against the edges of the glass with a twitch of his wrist. When had that love turned into this? When had he stopped viewing her as a motherly sister and started desiring her as a woman? To remember an exact date was near impossible, love had always been there. His love for her would always be there, regardless of his actions or decisions. Ruben had been sixteen when he realized the full capacity of his affections toward her, and it had been then he made the promise to never deflower her trust of him. He swore to protect her, to be her rock when she could no longer stand against the elements. He would never act upon his desires, nor would she ever become aware of them. He would stay her precious little brother, no matter how much he ached for more. 

“Grace is a lovely woman.” The mention of his bride-to-be made his shoulders tense, turning his gaze back to Laura as she leaned against the railing. Her painted red lips quirked up into a small smile, her eyes never leaving the darkened gardens. “I had the pleasure to steal her away for a moment, I think we could be great friends.” Her fingers brushed a strand of loose raven hair behind her ear, exposing the nape of her long neck. She was wearing red, a elegant dress that draped around her in long folds, fitting her body perfectly. He loved her in red, it separated her from the rest of the dull world. It was a stark difference against her pale complexion and dark hair. Perhaps that was one reason why he gave Grace a chance, so much of her reminding him of his sister. The long dark hair, the blue eyes and pale flesh, all of it reminded him of Laura. 

“She is a lot like you.” He stated flatly, turning so he could lean his side against the rails to better address his sister. “I have no doubt that the two of you could be friends.” She turned to face him again, the freckles on her nose wrinkling as she laughed. He had long ago memorized each speck, playing constellations across her rosy cheeks. 

“I could always use another female friend, especially one as lovely as Grace.” The words left a dull ache in Ruben’s chest. Was she picking up on the similarities between Grace and herself? The wine was making it difficult to sift through his racing thoughts. “As long as you are happy Ruben, I have no concerns with whomever you decide to wed.” 

Happy? This was not happiness. The woman his father picked for him did not awaken any happiness in him. She was lovely, kind and polite. Her eyes held a fierceness behind the cool blue color but no matter how well matched she was, she was not Laura. He would do what was expected out of him. He would marry her, provide her with a child and then concentrate on his research. Whatever deal she had worked out with his father could be taken care of without his attention. 

“It isn’t about happiness.” He watched her smile fade from her painted lips, quickly being replaced by concern. “It is about doing what is expected. I am incapable of loving her. Perhaps in time we can co-exist, but as it stands now, this is merely a business transaction between the Victoriano and Morcello families.” 

“Then why bother marrying her at all?” He watched as her features went from concern to confusion. Her eyes darting away then back to him, the blue hues bright in the dim lights the outside lanterns provided. “It is unfair to her as it is to you. Marriage is suppose to be secrete, something shared between two people who love one another. Not a business transaction.” She scoffed at the very mention of his previous statement. 

He couldn’t help but to give a small smile, tilting his head to the side in amusement. Laura pushed her bottom lip out in obvious annoyance. “What poetic words you spill sister.” He brought the glass to his lips once more, taking the last sip of the evening. “If that were the case then I would simply marry you.” He knew he was testing that thin line he walked. Watching out of the corner of his eye to judge her reaction, to see if she would tease him in turn or would cover up her embarrassment in some other method. Perhaps she would even excuse herself to rejoin the celebration to avoid reading between the lines.

“If I wasn’t already married, brother, I might take you up upon that notion.” His fingers trembled slightly against the stem of the glass, his throat suddenly becoming dry. He kept his face hard though, only turning his eyes away from her as she let a smirk play across those painted lips. Oh what a coy woman she had become, seeing through his antics and throwing them back at him. The things he could do with that smart mouth. 

“Do you love him?” The words left his lips before he could think better of them. Not having the strength to look upon her as she answer, he kept his eyes on the empty wine glass. 

“Yes.” It hurt, hurt more than he could have possibly fathomed it would. He had known her answer all along, seeing her fall in love with another man was perhaps one of the most difficult times in his life. But what could he have done? Killed the man? Oh the thought had come to him on more than one occasion, but that would leave his sister broken. If nothing else, his sister’s happiness was more important to him then his ever could be. If her being happy meant being with a man that was not him, then he would support her. 

Ruben pushed himself off the railing, running his free hand through his gelled hair, allowing some strands to fall free and into his face. It was time to excuse himself from this dangerous situation. It was time to end this. That thin line he walked was fading quicker with each moment that passed between them. The wine was doing a fine job at loosening his tongue and he feared that it would become impossible to resist the temptation. 

“We should get back.” He looked past his shoulder at her, watching her as she watched him. Ruben couldn’t read the look that flashed behind her jeweled eyes before they turned down cast and she removed herself from the balcony rails. She walked the short distance to be at his side once again. Long slender fingers slid in between his, squeezed them ever so gently as light blue met vibrant imitations. His chest contracted tightly, lips parting in an attempt to breathe as his breath was stolen with her gentle smile. She was so close, so warm, so bright. 

“In all seriousness,” She spoke softly, holding on tight to his hand as she refused to look away from his piercing gaze, “Do not marry her brother if you do not wish for it. My heart would break to see you submerge yourself in a life that you were not part of.” Her free hand came to brush soft fingertips across his cheek, sweeping back the loosened blond strands to their rightful place. 

He wanted to scream, wanted to push her away. The gentleness behind her touch and the love behind her eyes drove him to insanity. It wasn’t fair to be so close yet so far away. Why couldn’t she see what she did to him? Why did she choose to ignore the pain in his voice as he struggled to answer her? Not many could drive him to a point of silence, yet here he stood dumbfounded. Before he could acknowledge what he was doing, before he could judge his actions, he was touching her. His hand reached up, brushing against her cheek, pulling her closer and weaving into her long raven hair. 

His mind was racing, incapable of gathering his thoughts as he lost himself into those pale orbs. She didn’t break away, she kept her stance and his gaze. How easy it would be to just take what he wanted. To press her against the wall and dig into her flesh. To finally explore the contents of her body, the curves of her waist and the sinful taste of her lips. He could devour her in a moment and finally be rid of this madness. Instead he took a step back, letting his eyes close and his hands slip away from her warmth. He stepped back into his shadows, collecting his strength and his mind. Shutting out her brightness and replacing the mask that hid his heart. 

“Goodnight Laura.” Was all he said as he stepped back into the hall, leaving her at the balcony. Destiny was a cruel mistress. Placing him in the arms of an angel but forbidding him to ever embrace her in return. He was a man of science, of discovery. Emotions only lead to disaster, so unpredictable and unattainable. He couldn’t measure the value of love nor could he validate acting upon his desires. To do so would only end the only peace he had ever known. It would fuse the line between truth and delusion. He could not live in a fantasy world, no, real life was not made from dreams. He would keep his promise even if it meant driving her away. His clenched his trembling fingers into fists as he walked through the dark halls and back to the stage that was his life.


End file.
